The present invention relates to an apparatus for a mainframe having redundant extractable devices in a mainframe, in which each extractable unit and a main body are extractable individually.
In the current days, internets and e-commerce are prevailed and become more and more popular. The internet providers or network service providers need many computer mainframes and related equipment the number of which is correspondent to the connected consumers for providing a good service to the consumers. However, the space is confined and can not be expanded as desired. Therefore, to reduce the volume of a computer mainframe becomes a fast and simple way for resolving this problem. The prior art industrial standard casing for arranging computer mainframes or network devices is suitable for a 5 U (1.75 inchesxc3x975) or 4 U (1.75 inchesxc3x974) computer mainframe, but in future, there is a trend to use a 2 U (1.75 inchesxc3x972), even 1 U (1.75 inch) standard computer mainframe. Therefore, the same space has a capacity of 5 times. This is a preferred method for suiting the future trend of too many connections to network stations.
However, since the space is reduced, and thus the parts therein must be adjusted. Since the original parts can not be reduced by the limitation of the specification. Especially, for power supply, due the confinement of the height of IU specification, it can not be installed with a redundant power supply as the 5 U, 4 U and 3 U specifications. Only one power supply can be fixed to the computer mainframe. Therefore, once the power supply is fault, the power is interrupted and the computer mainframe will shutdown. Since the power supply is secured in the mainframe, it is hard to detach the power supply. This is a big trouble to the network service providers who use power supplies continuously. Therefore, to provide a convenient way for detaching and attaching the power supply and to provide a redundant power supply are a primary concern in the computer or servos having an IU specification.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for a mainframe having redundant extractable devices which can improve the defects in the prior art.
In order to achieve aforesaid objects, the present invention provides an apparatus for a fault-tolerant extractable device arranged in a main body of the IU specification for industrial computers or servos. The extractable device comprises a main body 1 having at least two receiving spaces with respective openings at one end; closing ends of the two receiving spaces is arranged with a circuit board 14; two extractable units 2, 2xe2x80x2 arranged within the receiving spaces and connected to the circuit board 14; a front frame 4 and a rear frame 3 being installed at the main body 1. The two extractable units 2, 2 are extractable from the two openings so as to be connected to the circuit board. Moreover, the two extractable units are mounted to the main body and the main body is extractable in the computer mainframe.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.